


[Podfic] Four Times Jane Picked Science And One Time Where, Ya No, She Still Picked Science

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comic Book Science, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Experiments, Women Being Awesome, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says :P. Cause Jane loves her science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Four Times Jane Picked Science And One Time Where, Ya No, She Still Picked Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Times Jane Picked Science Over Socializing and One Time Where, Ya No, She Still Picked Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780931) by [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos). 



> Thanks to raktajinos for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   Four Times Jane Picked Science Over Socializing And One Time Where, Ya No, She Still Picked Science  
**Author:**   Raktajinos  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   16:27  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%204%20times%20jane%20picked%20science.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%204%20times%20jane%20picked%20science.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
